


Charles Who Keeps Secrets

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 9th grade squad, Gen, High school bound, I haven't a clue, M/M, Why am I hurting these guys?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Not many people can say they haven't confided in Charles Timothy Lee at one point in their lives.Even if they haven't, he sees nearly everything. And he knows better than to tell anyone else, who have no business to know, what he knows.But when the person he loves may be in danger simply because of what he knows and won't tell (because they won't confess, either), will he bite his tongue or listen to those around him and release the hellfire?





	1. I know what they know, they don't know what I know.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't noticed, all of these fics are titular centric and very sad. The series Hamilsquad in the Rough always references these tragic backstories, this is just the Up Close and Personal of their pasts.
> 
> Sorry in advance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “People have  _killed_ to even get anywhere near the book, let alone snatch it, and that is why I was running now, because it's not where I left it and  _holy Lord, all that getting out -_ ”

I'm panicking as silently loud as I can because,  _Jesus fucking Christ, where is the book -_

My good friend wouldn't like me saying that out loud, considering his family and all, but he knows I can't help it sometimes.

You see, I have a secret. Then again, doesn't everybody?

Bet you most of them can't say theirs is keeping others' secrets. That's mine.

It's been a blessing... and a curse.

Honestly, why would they trust a 15 year old with this much blackmail of the world around them? Aren't I supposed to be blissfully unaware of shit like that until senior year?

My Book of Secrets says otherwise.

People have  _killed_ to even get anywhere near the book, let alone snatch it, and that is why I was running now, because it's not where I left it and  _holy Lord, all that getting out -_

There's one secret that I want to spill to the world. Maybe the criminal would finally be locked away, maybe my darling friend, the one I loved, would smile again.

But it's not mine to tell.


	2. He hurts you, why won't you let me help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sam, you have to let me get you out.
> 
> No! His eyes glisten with tears. I like you very much, and very much alive."

Does it ever get easier, Peggy? Watching the people you love fall apart and being helpless to stop them?

Sorry. I mean nothing bad by it. I hear you're the expert on these things. James is too ice cold.

I wish I had Angelica’s determination. Didn't you hear? She tried to get Theo’s dad  _arrested_. And she would have succeeded too if it wasn't for that dad of Theo’s threatening everyone.

Why can't I do that?

Yes, I know, I love him too much, and he told me not to.

But he's suffering! 

You want to know what he said to me last time I brought this up? It still breaks my heart.

I tell him that I want to go straight to the police with this. He  _dives_ right over my kitchen table and knocks everything off and somehow avoids the knives. (I was using them for food stuff. Do not get it twisted, okay?)

He's holding onto my shoulders and shaking me and begging me not to tell anyone. He says it's bad enough that me and all of our friends know, and that none of them have done anything, because he didn't tell them not to.

Sam, you have to let me get you out.

No! His eyes glisten with tears. I like you very much, and very much alive.

I switch our hands so I'm holding his shoulders. If you won't tell anyone, you need to  _escape._ I point at his neck which still has the collar bruise fading (Aaron told me about it when he saw you with it). He's going to  _kill_ you at the rate he's going, and I like  _you_ very much alive as will. Please tell me you will do something to get out of this.

Sam looks down. I know what that means.

He doesn't know.


	3. An oath of being trusted with the world in my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should have known. 
> 
> He stole the book years ago, when he was curious.
> 
> But now he’s older.
> 
> And hell bent on ruining everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Edgy? Try pathetically bored. Or pathetic and bored. Either works with me.

It basically goes without saying that I am one of of the most power people in this town of ours.

Even if I am just a kid.

You see, I have a secret. Wait, déjà vu coming on...

***

Anyway, when I first came here, most of us weren’t here.

Way before Alex and Aaron, John and Theo...

You were here for sure, Sam. Cause you and the Schuylers welcomed me first.

James was here too, and he had more life to him. Maria wasn’t tied down to you-know-who.

Lafayette was always certain about life. Hercules was happier at home.

 _He_ hadn’t turned on us, trying to ruin us all.

Instead, the rest of those school kids, like Knox and Greene and Pendleton were all ruining one another with their stupid hidden secrets. And all were dying to tell someone. But one wrong listener and they’ve fucked themselves for life.

Enter me.

First day, knowing absolutely no one. Walking to my locker. Getting shoved around. Meeting you guys. Trying to find my classes.

Walk into class.

Get pulled into a corner.

Can you keep a secret?

At the time I knew not who it was, learned it was America Sampson, biggest gossip in school.

Besides  _him,_ anyway. And he doesn’t count.

Uh, yeah, I can... why?

She leans all over my ear. Whispers right into it. My eyes turn as wide as dinner plates (ha, dinner, a simpler time) before she points at me, says tell no one, and walks away.

I wondered if she expected me to remember it. That’s when I thought of The Book.

An old unused diary given to me by a cousin I once had. She wasn’t trying to be mean or anything, we always used to send one another weird stuff. I gave her a stuffed carrot pillow that year. 

Her last year. But enough of that.

I write down imediately what America says. Look up and see Adrienne and Dolley eye me suspisciously from across the room. I slam it shut, lock it, and stow it away before they get any ideas, and take a seat that faces away from them. 

Roll call.

Names learned.

Time to figure out the hate web.

***

Class goes by. I’m on my way to lunch. And of course I get stopped.

What did she tell you? asks Dolley. She’s like 4’ and a lion’s mane lives on her head. 

We will not tell anyone, promise, says Adrienne, who stands taller than most kids and is French and hates contractions even though Laf has no issue with them.

I narrow an eye. Ask her yourselves, I say, and start walking away. Mental note. Dolley and Adrienne hate America. America seems like the type everyone hates, and I’m not allowed to hate her out loud. 

Hand on shoulder. Turned right around.

Tell us or we’ll ruin you.

I roll my eyes. You can’t ruin someone who’s already messed up.

Shrug out and walk away as they stare, dumbfounded. Guess no one’s ever turned them out like that.

Two weeks go by.

Here they are again. But they don’t want to know America’s secret anymore.

They want me to keep theirs.

Apparently, ever since she told me her secrets, no one could get dirt on her because she basically acted like she had nothing to hide and never felt like exploding anymore, and no one could pry them out of me for anything. I watched that thing like a hawk.

The years go by.

I meet Laf, Herc, Maria, James...  _him._

New people come and go with new secrets for me to know. 

No one’s publicly fighting anyone anymore, not now.

My book has sections now.

Secrets that can be told to all (hey trust me not spin the truth).

Some only for one or two ears only and them alone.

And few that could reach no one else. There was another lock to keep them extra secure.

No one else had broken those locks, read those secrets....

Until fifth grade came up.

And  _he_ attacked. 

A storm of lies and sorrow hit the kids. The fog lingered. Everyone was crying or angry or both, and he sat there and watched it all.

They found out it was him soon enough. America returns the book to me locked up.

We know it wasn’t your fault, she says, you could have ruined us at any time but you never did.

And that was that.

***

I should have known. He stole the book years ago, when he was curious. But now he’s older. And hell bent on ruining everyone again.

Quicky, I rush out the door.

Do I remember where this one lives?


End file.
